Solar Eclipse
by The Original Anon
Summary: A one-shot with the Olympians. Supposed to be focused mainly on Artemis and Apollo. This was a request made by Navigator101.


**This was a request made by Navigator101, who noticed how little (actually, probably none at all) fanfics there were about Apollo and Artemis together. Thanks!**

**Btw, I'm not very good at writing humor. Dry humor and sarcasm, yes. Just plain funny humor? Sort-of-kind-of-maybe-not-really.**

**-Cake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJaTO. Except for the second book. That's pretty much it. **

_

* * *

_

On Mt. Olympus

Third Person's POV:

The gods were doing their usual things, Ares bickering with Athena, Apollo listening to his iPod, probably coming up with a new haiku (He still hasn't given up on his most recent Japanese addiction yet), Poseidon chatting with the Ophiotaurus, and our personal favorite, Aphrodite watching over Percy and Annabeth, occasionally giggling when the two blushed or made contact.

Apollo, after some extreme boredom, exclaimed, "Whoa! New haiku! Listen to this:

_My sis, Artemis_

_Shoots arrows with Huntresses_

_Best haiku ever_"

Suddenly, in a shower of silver sparks, Artemis appears, in all her silver clothed glory, yelling, "Apollo! That's the worst haiku ever! And do not, absolutely NOT, call me 'sis'!"

"Ooh, touché, sis. You had your morning Greek Frappé yet?" Apollo said, not getting the fact at all that Artemis was very ticked off (And not just because of the awful haiku, either.).

Athena's grey eyes became stony, and she shook her head. Zeus waited apprehensively, waiting to see when the next solar eclipse would happen. This was very normal for the gods.

You see, sometimes, very rarely, Artemis is just plain angry, and when she hears one of Apollo's terrible haikus, especially one with her name in it next to the word sis, it makes everything worse. She loses her control over the moon, and it swings around in front of the sun, covering a part of the earth, as you science scholars know.

"Chill, Arty. I'll come up with a new one," Apollo said.

_Moon shines above Earth_

_Stars in the dazzling sky_

_All silvery light_

"Better?" Apollo flashed a grin at the Olympians, turning his head this way and that to see their reactions. Apparently, he thought this was his best haiku yet.

"Apollo… That was… Good, for someone like you," Artemis admitted. All the fellow Olympians nodded, except for Aphrodite, who squealed in sheer delight as she saw that Annabeth had turned red when one of her daughters, had mentioned Percy in her list of cutest guys at camp **(AN: I am a complete and utter Percabeth addict.)**.

Apollo smiled proudly and walked over to Artemis, casually hanging his arm around her shoulders. "See, sis? If I really try, than I _can _make a good haiku. And besides, it gets better. You wanna hear another one I just came up with? It's about me this time, of course."

"Thank you Apollo, but, uh, as great of a brother you are, I really should be going. My Huntresses are waiting for me. We must not delay the Hunt," Artemis said quickly. She disappeared in another shower of silver, off to turn some insolent men into jackalopes.

"But wait! Artemis! C'mon, that's just rude, sis. Oh well, would any of you like to hear it? Demeter? Hera? Hephaestus? Poseidon? Zeus? Anyone? Hades?" Apollo pleaded.

One by one, all the gods and goddesses blurted out excuses:

"No time, Apollo. Package delivery for Eros. Gotta run." (Hermes),

"Uh, Zeus and I have our marriage counseling!" (Hera and Zeus),

"I need to buy _Architectural Structures_ for my daughter's birthday!" (Athena), and so on. Even Hades yelled something up from the Underworld ("Apollo, you're going to make Persephone wilt all my lovely black flowers for my dau- I mean my favorite soul Bianca!") **AN: Remember, no gods know that Bianca and Nico are Hade's kids, excepting Hades.**

Apollo shrugged, and plugged his ear phones into his iPod again.

"_Artemis is mean._

_Olympians are no fun._

_I am so bored._"

After mumbling out a mere hundred more cringe-worthy haikus, Apollo didn't notice that the once clear blue sky was dark, and the bright sun was covered, so only the corona showed. A solar eclipse. Apparently, he had succeeded in making Artemis VERY ticked off again.

Oh, the joys of bad poetry.

Fin.

Copyright Azncakegrl 2008© (I'm just so used to putting this in now…)

**

* * *

**

Oh, wow, that was my worst work ever. Sorry about that, Navigator101. Artemis just isn't meant to be without her hunt, and Apollo doesn't exactly visit her and have little talks, either. So this was the best I could do, no more inspirational ideas came to me.

**Love it or hate it, R&R, please! Cake handouts if you do!**

**-Cake**


End file.
